¿Fantasía o Realidad?
by Eff di Jay
Summary: El momento perfecto en la vida de Ginny...


**Hola! De nuevo por aquí! Retomando el tema H&G. **

**Este fic está dedicado a pardelocas(ana y ale), y espero que no me maten por ese beso… ni por la mala idea del fic, ni por el final… ni nada, jeje ah! ni por el comentario de los chistes…**

**Bueno, los dejo con este fic, y espero que les guste…**

**Fantasía o Realidad**

Su cabello rojo le caía sobre la frente. Se lo acomodó con una mano, despejando los ojos que irradiaban una tristeza inconfundible. No quería pensar. No quería recordar lo que había ocurrido. Quería dormir sin preocupaciones.

Pero todo era tan triste. Ahora todo era tan triste y desolado. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se asomaran en sus ojos. Intentó contenerse, pero no tuvo fuerzas para soportarlo. ¿Por qué había pasado? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

Cansada de llorar y vencida por la tristeza, finalmente se durmió…

Se despertó temprano. Al principio no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Se encontraba en su dormitorio de Hogwarts, pero no recordaba haber llegado a él. De hecho no recodaba nada. Solo tenía un recuerdo de tristeza que le parecía tan lejano. Recordaba haber estado triste un día antes… pero no recordaba por qué.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Bajo a la sala común con temor. Al parecer era sábado, porque había muchos estudiantes holgazaneando, contagiándose mutuamente la pereza.

En su esquina habitual se acomodaban placenteramente Hermione, Ron y… Harry. Se veían tan despreocupados, que ella misma terminó por olvidar sus preocupaciones y se acercó a ellos.

- Ginny!.. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó Hermione invitándola a sentarse. Ginny se sentó sintiendo repentinamente una triste nostalgia. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Debía de estar loca. Todo lo que quería en este mundo estaba con ella. Harry le sonreía y Ron reía de algo que había dicho. Que tonta había sido. ¿Sentirse triste en esa vida tan maravillosa que tenía?

Se rió con ellos de un chiste que Ron había contado. Un chiste tan malo que al principio la risa fue por lástima, pero que terminó en una carcajada estimulada por la felicidad que se sentía en el ambiente. Todo era tan perfecto. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Estaba soñando acaso? No, todo era tan real. Así de perfecta era su vida.

- ¿Quieres ir a pasear, Ginny?- dijo Harry de pronto, haciendo que las risas terminaran y ahora los tres lo miraban asombrados.

- ¡Sabía que esto pasaría un día!- exclamo Ron reponiéndose de su asombro.

Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas, logrando que Ron se callara. Ginny estaba muda. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Harry la miraba un poco nervioso. Parecía avergonzado de haber preguntado. Sin duda pensaba que Ginny diría que no, porque se volvió a sentar. Ginny se apresuró a contestar.

- Claro Harry, vamos a pasear…- logró responder, pero no logró evitar sonrojarse.

Harry sonrió feliz y los dos salieron por el retrato, ante las miradas sorprendidas de muchos en la sala común. Había rumores… claro que los había. Aunque Ginny se negaba a creerlo, mucha gente decía que Harry estaba loco por ella. No era que le desagradara la idea, al contrario. Pero se negaba a creer que era verdad… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Siguió nerviosa a Harry. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta salir del castillo. Los jardines estaban increíbles. Hagrid hacía un excelente trabajo.

Pero había algo extraño. Era una sensación un poco incómoda. Le parecía haber vivido ese momento antes. No podía explicarlo, pero ciertas cosas hacían que recordara… no sabía. No podía definirlo bien. Los momentos eran tan fugaces que no lograba retener ninguno el tiempo suficiente para entenderlo. Solamente pasaban… y muy continuamente.

Harry se detuvo. Habían llegado junto al lago. Los tentáculos del calamar gigante se asomaban a lo lejos. Un pájaro paso volando por encima de ellos, silbando alegremente. Una hoja le cayó en la cabeza. Harry se rió y se la quitó tiernamente. Ella se sonrojó contenta. Harry la tomo de la mano y la ayudó a sentarse sobre la verde hierba. Olía a tierra mojada. Sin duda había llovido por la noche. Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello y se rascó la cabeza, visiblemente nervioso.

Eran pequeñísimos todos esos detalles… pero de alguna extraña manera, le eran tan familiares.

Intentó olvidarse de eso y trató de concentrarse en el momento que estaba viviendo. Solos ella y Harry, como nunca antes lo habían estado. Ginny levantó la mirada y se encontró con la profunda mirada verde que la hipnotizaba. Una emoción indescriptible la recorrió.

- Ginny…- dijo Harry nervioso. Ginny no sabía que pasaba. No podía estar pasando esto… después de tanto tiempo…¿por fin?

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo ella en un susurro, casi con miedo. Harry la miro nervioso.

- Ginny, yo… es decir, tu… no… quiero decir… yo… estoy loco por ti, Ginny… te amo", dijo Harry intentando ser coherente. Ginny tardó en asimilar lo que había escuchado. Por dentro saltaba de emoción, pero por fuera no atinaba a decir nada.

Harry se puso más nervioso al no percibir reacción alguna de Ginny. ¿Habría cometido un error al decirle? ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Se disculpaba y huía cobardemente?

Ginny noto su desconcierto. ¿Por qué era tan lenta? ¿Por qué Harry siempre la sorprendía de esa forma? No podía evitar quedarse muda cuando Harry le hablaba de esa forma. Pero hoy… no podía ser… ¡Harry se le estaba declarando! Inexplicablemente, una sensación de tristeza la recorrió, desconcertándola aún más. Sin embargo, intentó hacer caso omiso...

- Harry… ¿qué haz dicho?- dijo suavemente, rogando para que lo que había escuchado fuera verdad.

- Sé que no me crees, Ginny… pero de verdad te amo…- dijo Harry lentamente.

Ginny no salía de su asombro. ¡Había escuchado bien! Soltó involuntariamente una risa nerviosa. Harry la miro confundido. ¿Se estaría burlando de el?

- ¡Dilo de nuevo Harry!- dijo Ginny entre risas. No sabía por qué se estaba riendo. Simplemente estaba feliz.

Harry la miro. Se veía hermosa riendo. Pero… ¿se reía de él? ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? No era que le costara decirlo… pero…

- Te amo Ginny, no me cansaré de repetirlo…- dijo Harry dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Ginny no cabía en si de gozo. Después de tanto tiempo… después de tanto sufrir… después de tantas cosas… por fin escuchaba lo que siempre había querido oír de Harry. Por fin escuchaba las palabras que tantas noches había rogado por escuchar.

Sin más se lanzó a abrazar a Harry, murmurando un "Yo también te amo, Harry… desde hace tanto tiempo…".

Así se quedaron abrazados mucho tiempo… las hojas secas caían sobre ellos empujadas por el viento.

Ginny estaba feliz. ¿Por qué había estado tan triste anoche? Si su vida era tan perfecta…

Se separaron. Una sensación de melancolía invadió nuevamente a Ginny. La sensación de haber vivido ese instante. Pero no le importó. No le importaría vivir ese momento infinidad de veces. Era tan feliz.

Harry la miraba a los ojos. Estaban perdidos mutuamente en la mirada del otro. Sus rostros se acercaban… ¡cuanto había soñado con ese beso!… ese beso que ocurriría de un momento a otro... ya estaban muy cerca… Ginny cerró los ojos, ofreciéndole a Harry sus labios. Estaban cada vez más cerca, sus labios a punto de rozarse…

Entonces Ginny se despertó sobresaltada. Unos rayos de sol le daban en la cara. Se encontraba en La Madriguera desde hacía una semana… No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado… pero no quería que ese recuerdo se fuera… ese recuerdo de cuando había sido tan feliz y Harry se le había declarado…

Dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Harry había muerto hacia una semana. Había acabado con Voldemort, pero a precio de su vida…

Lloró de nuevo como lo había hecho una noche anterior… antes de haber soñado con el momento más feliz de su vida… un recuerdo de su pasado…

Todo había sido un sueño…


End file.
